


The Sparrow's Lullaby

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Genji almost dies, Genji doesn't die I swear ;w;, Genji get's injured, Genji with out his mask, Hanzo apologizes to Genji, Hanzo comforting his brother, Hanzo is a good singer, Kinda based off the hunger game's due to Rue's death, Multi, Other, Singing, Takeda Lullaby, fucking widowmarker, hanzo sing's a lullaby to Genji, reinh, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: "H-Hanzo..." was the only words that came out of Genji 's mouth.Hanzo started in horror and caught his brother when his knee's gave out, looking at the damage from what what widowmaker did."Anija....H-Hanzo..." Genji tried to speak only to be hushed by Hanzo. "G-Genji save your energy..."





	The Sparrow's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Hanzo is singing to his Sparrow ;3;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otScR1A3Xek

"H-Hanzo..." was the only words that came out of Genji 's mouth. 

Hanzo started in horror and caught his brother when his knee's gave out, looking at the damage from what widowmaker did. From what the stupid witch did...Hanzo picked up Genji carrying him bridal style into a abandoned house as he lay's his brother gently on the ground  
"Anija....H-Hanzo..." Genji tried to speak only to be hushed by Hanzo. "G-Genji save your energy..." 

Hanzo held Genji close to him. It reminded him of the time's when they were younger...When Genji would always come to his room whenever he had nightmare's and would always make sure that he'll hold him until Genji or the both of them will fall asleep.

Hanzo felt something warm running down his face, it took him a moment that he was crying. He hasn't cried around his brother for a long long time ever since he was told too...Hanzo broke down pulling genji close to him"I-I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry.. My Sparrow...I'm sorry..." 

Genji retracted his masked and smiled softly as he too was crying"Anija...It's okay....I forgiven you... it's okay..." he leaned into Hanzo warm embraced.  
Hanzo couldn't stop crying he wished he wouldn't have hurt his brother, his friend, and his only family he has left. He felt Genji brushed Hanzo tear's away as he stilled smiled happily but slowly faded away into fear and sadness.

"Anija...I know it's stupid...b-but I'm scared....c-can you sing me a lullaby? L-Like mother used too?" Genji looked at Hanzo as his tears ran down his face as well. Hanzo petted Genji faced and laughed sobbing a bit" I-It's not stupid Genji...I-It's not stupid..."

Hanzo pulled genji closed to him and they both in a comfortable position together. With Hanzo leaning against the wall and Genji leaning against him, his head resting on his shoulder with his eye's closed.

Hanzo smiled softly and petted Genji softly as he started to sing.  
"M-Mori mo iyagaru  
Bon kara saki-nya  
Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi

 

Ko mo naku-shi" 

Hanzo stuttered a bit but stilled continued singing

"Bon ga kita-tote  
Nani ureshi-karo  
Katabira wa nashi  
Obi wa nashi

Kono ko you naku  
Mori wo ba ijiru  
Mori mo ichi-nichi  
Yaseru-yara"

 

Genji was already dozing off to sleep, from the song and his injury. Hanzo heard Angela and McCree calling out their name's as if they were looking for them. Hanzo sighed and held Genji closed to as he finished the song ad he slowly started to doze

" Hayo-mo yuki-taya  
Kono zaisho koete  
Mukou ni mieru wa  
Oya no uchi  
Mukou ni mieru wa  
Oya no uchi"

Soon McCree and Angela found both Hanzo and Genji asleep, from what Hanzo remembered was being carried by McCree and his Sparrow being carried off by Reinhart. he heard Angela telling yelling at Reinhart to take it easy on Genji. Hanzo knew that he and his Sparrow were both safe, thanks to their amazing friend and family who will alway's look out for each other.

But for Hanzo, Genji will always be the only family he'll ever have. After all Hanzo will forever love his brother,his Sparrow and nothing can ever replace that to him.


End file.
